totaldramayoutubefandomcom-20200215-history
Leshawna
'''Leshawna '''is a competitior in Total Drama Island: My Way on the Screaming Gophers, Total Drama Action: My Way on The Killer Grips, and Total Drama World Tour: My Way on Team Amazon. Personality Leshawna can either be a powerful ally or someone's worst enemy, depending on the person. She is loyal and sassy, yet also can be affectionate and caring. If shown respect, she will reciprocate it indefinitely. Leshawna tells it like it is, and has no fear whatsoever of calling people out on their mistakes. However, she is not one to be messed with, and will not hold back on someone who has wronged her. She will not hesitate to get physical if the matter calls for it, especially if her weight is the topic of discussion. She is not above revenge, be it on her own behalf or that of afriend. She is extremely street-smart, with her vocabulary covered in slang while calling her fellow contestants nicknames such as "Baby", "Honey", and "Sugar". Total Drama Island In "Hello Campers!" When talking to Justin she tells him he can have whatever he wants. In the connefisnal She said she is in the house and ready to roll and the first ellimantion is tough. At the ellimantion she recvies the first marshmallow. In "See You Down There" She tells Izzy that she needs to calm down. During the challenge she said she dosn't have anything to lose. She landed in the water and thanked the lord baby jesus. At the ellimantion she recived the 3rd marshmallow. In "Can You Stand the Sleep?" during the challenge she does not get the point of the challenge. She was about to pass out she said. She is the first one to fall asleep. At the ellimantion she was in the bottom two. In "Dodgebrawl" In the girls cabin Gwen says there team is full of nut jobs. She says to preach it but they will find away to win. After Gwen burns Courtney she says that Gwen has got Courtney there. During the challenge she tells her team to win a challnege. In round 1 she tells her team that they have more balls then them and to be strategic. When Gwen tells her to go for Courtney she does. She is hit by Heather and says it is up to Gwen. When choosing who should be in round to she says that Gwen should stay for her dodgeball skills. She also tells Noah to sub in for Tyler. In round 2 she tells Lindsay to not throw the ball. She is then hit by Lindsay's ball. When chossing who is in round 3 she says that it is obvious that Lindsay has to sit out. In round 3 when Tyler gets hit by his own ball she says that he and Lindsay are meant for each other. She gets hit by Courtney's ball and once agian says it is all up to Gwen. In "Talent Show Bogus" In the girls cabin she said Courtney was asking for t to the rouble. When choosing who is in the talent competion she says it sounds good if DJ cooks and then says she can rap. During the challenge she says that she will be fring some sick bars. Chef is exicted and Chris is scared. After an amazing rap that brought tears to chef's eyes she recived a 21. In "Fear Factors" she says she isn't prepared for the cold weather. She is scared of snakes. Her scare is the first one to be scared. At the ellimantion she is voted off, she wishes her team luck. In "Losers Gone Wild" when they are voting Gwen she asks what they turbo tax is that. In "Race to the Million Dollars! - Finale!" She said she did not expect to see thesse two here. Other Poses Leshawna6.png Leshawna5.png Leshawnapose.png Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Island contestants Category:Total Drama Action contestants Category:Total Drama World Tour contestants Category:Generation 1 Category:Contestants Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Killer Grips Category:Team Amazon Category:Female Characters